Season 1
}} The first season of Stumptown was confirmed on May 8, 2019, with the show receiving a full series order."Cobie Smulders P.I. Drama Based On 'Stumptown' Graphic Novels Gets ABC Series Order" - Deadline It premiered on ABC on September 25, 2019 and currently airs on Wednesdays at 10:00 PM. Summary Plots Cast Main Cast *Cobie Smulders as Dex Parios (14/14) *Jake Johnson as Grey McConnell (14/14) *Tantoo Cardinal as Sue Lynn Blackbird (7/13) *Cole Sibus as Ansel Parios (13/14) *Adrian Martinez as Tookie Alvarez (9/14) *Camryn Manheim as Lieutenant Bobby Cosgrove (10/14) *Michael Ealy as Detective Miles Hoffman (14/14) Recurring Guest Stars *Gregory Zaragoza as Hollis Green (4/14) *Zulay Henao as Denise (2/14) *Donal Logue as Arthur Banks (2/14) *Jason Manuel Olazábal as Frank (3/14) *Shoshana Bush as Candace Tapper (2/14) *Robb Derringer as Randall Tapper (2/14) *Colin Cunningham as Wallace Kane (2/14) *Monica Barbaro as Liz Melero (4/14) *Inbar Lavi as Maxine Beck (3/14) *Ryan Dorsey as Leo (3/14) *Chuck Filipov as Scuzzy (3/14) *David Warshofsky as Jimmy Arrieta (2/14) *Julie Goldman as Poppy Matthews (2/14) *Steven Williams as Lionel Hoffman (2/14) Recurring Co-Stars *Ray Reynaga as Raji (2/14) *Fiona Rene as Kara Lee (6/14) *Selwyn Huqueriza as Assistant Chef Victor (3/14) *Ramon Camacho as Sean (2/14) *Tommy O'Brien as Charles "Chaz" Wyatt (4/14) *Michael Hudson as Rico (3/14) *Isiah Adams as Alex (2/14) Notes and Trivia *On October 28, 2019, ABC gave Stumptown a full-season order. Episodes 1x01-1.jpg|link=Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown.|'Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown.' 1x02-1.jpg|link=Missed Connections|'Missed Connections' 1x03-1.jpg|link=Rip City Dicks|'Rip City Dicks' Stumptown SDCC Poster.jpg|link=Family Ties|'Family Ties' 1x05-1.jpg|link=Bad Alibis|'Bad Alibis' 1x06-1.jpg|link=Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll|'Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll' 1x07-1.jpg|link=November Surprise|'November Surprise' 1x08-1.jpg|link=The Other Woman|'The Other Woman' 1x09-1.jpg|link=Dex Education|'Dex Education' 1x10-1.jpg|link=Reality Checks Don't Bounce|'Reality Checks Don't Bounce' 1x11-1.jpg|link=The Past and the Furious|'The Past and the Furious' 1x12-1.jpg|link=Dirty Dexy Money|'Dirty Dexy Money' 1x13-1.jpg|link=The Dex Factor|'The Dex Factor' 1x14-1.jpg|link=Til Dex Do Us Part|'Til Dex Do Us Part' 1x15-1.jpg|link=At All Costs: The Conrad Costas Chronicles|'At All Costs: The Conrad Costas Chronicles' Stumptown SDCC Poster.jpg|link=All Quiet on the Dextern Front|'All Quiet on the Dextern Front' Reception Gallery Trailers Cast Promotional Photos GroupS1-1.jpg DexGreyS1-1.jpg DexPariosS1-1.jpg DexPariosS1-2.jpg DexPariosS1-3.jpg GreyMcConnellS1-1.jpg GreyMcConnellS1-2.jpg GreyMcConnellS1-3.jpg SueLynnBlackbirdS1-1.jpg SueLynnBlackbirdS1-2.jpg AnselPariosS1-1.jpg AnselPariosS1-2.jpg TookieS1-1.jpg BobbyCosgroveS1-1.jpg MilesHoffmanS1-1.jpg MilesHoffmanS1-2.jpg Posters S1Poster1.jpg S1Poster2.jpg ComicCon ComicConS1-1.jpg ComicConS1-2.jpg ComicConS1-3.jpg ComicConS1-4.jpg ComicConS1-5.jpg ComicConS1-6.jpg ComicConS1-7.jpg ComicConS1-8.jpg ComicConS1-9.jpg ComicConS1-10.jpg ComicConS1-11.jpg ComicConS1-12.jpg ComicConS1-13.jpg ComicConS1-14.jpg ComicConS1-15.jpg ComicConS1-16.jpg ComicConS1-17.jpg ComicConS1-18.jpg ComicConS1-19.jpg ComicConS1-20.jpg ComicConS1-21.jpg ComicConS1-22.jpg ComicConS1-23.jpg ComicConS1-24.jpg ComicConS1-25.jpg ComicConS1-26.jpg ComicConS1-27.jpg ComicConS1-28.jpg ComicConS1-29.jpg ComicConS1-30.jpg ComicConS1-31.jpg ComicConS1-32.jpg ComicConS1-33.jpg ComicConS1-34.jpg ComicConS1-35.jpg ComicConS1-36.jpg ABC Summer TCA 2019 TCAS1-1.jpg TCAS1-2.jpg TCAS1-3.jpg TCAS1-4.jpg TCAS1-5.jpg TCAS1-6.jpg TCAS1-7.jpg TCAS1-8.jpg TCAS1-9.jpg TCAS1-10.jpg TCAS1-11.jpg TCAS1-12.jpg TCAS1-13.jpg TCAS1-14.jpg TCAS1-15.jpg TCAS1-16.jpg TCAS1-17.jpg TCAS1-18.jpg TCAS1-19.jpg TCAS1-20.jpg TCAS1-21.jpg TCAS1-22.jpg TCAS1-23.jpg TCAS1-24.jpg TCAS1-25.jpg TCAS1-26.jpg TCAS1-27.jpg TCAS1-28.jpg TCAS1-29.jpg TCAS1-30.jpg TCAS1-31.jpg Feast Portland FeastPortlandS1-1.jpg FeastPortlandS1-2.jpg FeastPortlandS1-3.jpg FeastPortlandS1-4.jpg FeastPortlandS1-5.jpg FeastPortlandS1-6.jpg FeastPortlandS1-7.jpg FeastPortlandS1-8.jpg FeastPortlandS1-9.jpg FeastPortlandS1-10.jpg FeastPortlandS1-11.jpg FeastPortlandS1-12.jpg FeastPortlandS1-13.jpg FeastPortlandS1-14.jpg FeastPortlandS1-15.jpg FeastPortlandS1-16.jpg FeastPortlandS1-17.jpg FeastPortlandS1-18.jpg FeastPortlandS1-19.jpg FeastPortlandS1-20.jpg FeastPortlandS1-21.jpg FeastPortlandS1-22.jpg FeastPortlandS1-23.jpg Pearson Automotive Museum PAMS1-1.jpg PAMS1-2.jpg PAMS1-3.jpg PAMS1-4.jpg PAMS1-5.jpg PAMS1-6.jpg PAMS1-7.jpg PAMS1-8.jpg PAMS1-9.jpg PAMS1-10.jpg PAMS1-11.jpg PAMS1-12.jpg PAMS1-13.jpg PAMS1-14.jpg PAMS1-15.jpg PAMS1-16.jpg PAMS1-17.jpg PAMS1-18.jpg PAMS1-19.jpg PAMS1-20.jpg PAMS1-21.jpg PAMS1-22.jpg PAMS1-23.jpg PAMS1-24.jpg PAMS1-25.jpg PAMS1-26.jpg PAMS1-27.jpg PAMS1-28.jpg PAMS1-29.jpg PAMS1-30.jpg PAMS1-31.jpg PAMS1-32.jpg PAMS1-33.jpg PAMS1-34.jpg PAMS1-35.jpg PAMS1-36.jpg PAMS1-37.jpg PAMS1-38.jpg PAMS1-39.jpg PAMS1-40.jpg PAMS1-41.jpg PAMS1-42.jpg PAMS1-43.jpg PAMS1-44.jpg PAMS1-45.jpg PAMS1-46.jpg PAMS1-47.jpg PAMS1-48.jpg PAMS1-49.jpg PAMS1-50.jpg PAMS1-51.jpg PAMS1-52.jpg PAMS1-53.jpg PAMS1-54.jpg PAMS1-55.jpg PAMS1-56.jpg PAMS1-57.jpg PAMS1-58.jpg PAMS1-59.jpg PAMS1-60.jpg PAMS1-61.jpg PAMS1-62.jpg Category:Seasons